Mobile Suit Gundam Seed 00
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Cosmic Era 71, with the Bloody Valentine War in full swing the Earth Alliance and Zaft are at a bloody stalemate. With both sides intent on each others extermination the worlds only hope may rest with a group called Celestial Being. Rated T


Disclaimer – Don't own it

A/N I asked a while back about this and got a lot of interest so here she is. I may stop Gundam Seed Federation for this fic; if I do there will be a notice, but I probably won't. And the themes for this fic will be listed after the chapter end author's note. This chapter may be a bit short but it's meant as a bit of an introduction chapter.

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed 00**

**Chapter 1**

Celestial Being

**Cosmic Era 70**

The Growing tensions between the Earth Alliance and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT, have degenerated into full blown war due to the events of the Bloody Valentine. ZAFT then launched there special weapons called Mobile Suits and quickly gained a foot hold.

It was originally projected that the larger Earth Forces would easily push the ZAFT forces back and win an easy victory. However this assumption proved wrong after ZAFT spread its Neutron Jammers all over the earth and surrounding space, robbing both sides of the ability to use nuclear arms of engines. The loss of nuclear reactors planet wide plunged Earth into a perpetual energy crisis.

To counter the threat on the ground the Alliance developed a type of Mobile Suit, the GAT-X1 Gadan. Though technically a Mobile Suit the Gadan's performance was dismal and proved to be nothing more than a humanoid shaped, walking Mobile Armor. It was nothing more than a turret with legs. Its slow and cumbersome movements were easily outmatched by the Zaft GINN.

But with numbers on their side the Alliance managed to stop any new Zaft attacks and bring the war to a murderous stalemate.

In order to break the deadlock and gain an advantage the Earth Forced contracted Orbs Morgenroete Inc to produce 5 prototype Mobile Suits, their GAT-X series the GAT-X102 Duel, X103 Buster, X105 Strike, X207 Blitz, and X303 Aegis.

Zaft however had learned of this development program and dispatched one of their best commanders to deal with the problem.

Neither side counted on a 3rd party, with greater technology than the two combined, intervening in the war.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**CE 71**

**Orb colony Heliopolis**

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung Spaceport, where the fighting has been intense for days."

The man on the screen wore a flack vest; helmet and other protective gear, behind him a Zaft ZGMF-1017 GINN continued its assault against 2 Alliance GAT-X1 Gadan's.

"ZAFT forces began their attack several days ago, and from what I've been told, they have nearly taken the spaceport. Alliance Mobile Suit forces are taking heavy casualties, it makes one wonder exactly what they intend to do to finally break this stranglehold"

The reporter looked grim. The news footage was already a week old, Kaohsiung Spaceport had most likely already fallen to Zaft forces. But Kira Yamato wasn't really worried about that; the war seemed a world away. The only thing he was thinking about was the work his teacher, professor Kato, had assigned to him the day before, a programming assignment for the year end project in his engineering program.

"Hey Kira"

The teen looked up from his computer to see two other teens running up to him, Boyfriend and Girlfriend pair Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig. Kira looked up at the pair as they approached.

"Something up"

Miriallia nodded as they stopped next to him.

"Professor Kato wants to see you"

Kira released an exasperated sigh.

"Did he say why?"

Mir simply shook her head.

"No, just that he needed you"

Kira sighed again and closed his laptop. It would take them half an hour to get to Morgenroete Collage from there so they needed to get going.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside of the colony, towards the asteroid end a lone Mobile Suit waited for the inevitable. ZAFT had caught on to the Alliance's advanced Mobile Suit program and had sent a team to attempt to capture the 5 prototypes. Worse yet was the fact that these 5 were designed from witness descriptions of a Mobile Suit sighted at the Atlantic Federations Kaizon Testing Facility in CE 69.

During the initial testing of the Gadan, 6 prototype machines were destroyed by an unknown Mobile Suit which showed far superior performance to anything known including Zaft's GINN.

A few weeks later Zaft had been hit by the same machine. It destroyed the prototype of their GINN High Maneuver type and killed one of their highest ranking aces in less than 20 seconds. Because of the reaction of fear in the general PLANT populace to a machine so much further advanced to even their highest performance suits, Earth Alliance designers copied the physical appearance and adapted it to their designs.

The pilot of the Mobile Suit moving toward Heliopolis Colony smiled a bit. The Alliance and Zaft never did figure out the identity of that machine. She knew of course. It had been her suit, with its first pilot, which had hit the Gadan testing grounds. And she herself had been the attacker at the GINN High Maneuver test.

Celestial Being's GN-000 0 Gundam.

The one concern she had, which was shared by Veda, was that the 0 Gundam's first pilot Ribbons Allmark had gone missing after returning from his mission to destroy the Gadan's.

In this current situation however her orders from the computer system called Veda were simple. Insure that the Earth Forces held onto at least one of their Gundams. And to insure it reached Alliance hands. After all the power balance needed to be maintained, and it's not as if any of the 5, even all 5 together, could hurt a true Gundam like her 0.

"Gundam Meister, Innovator Promise Hope, 0 Gundam, beginning conflict intervention"

Powering up her Gundams advanced GN Drive, showering the area with GN Particles in the process her machine shot off toward the colony's back entrance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miriallia, Tolle and Kira arrived at professor Kato's lab at the collage to find Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk already at work on the same power lifter they had all been for months. Their end of term project. As the three entered Tolle walked over to Sai who sat at his computer terminal making adjustments.

"So what's this about you getting a letter from Flay Allster?"

The whole group had all noticed the professors guest but paid them little mind as the work began in full. As they worked Miriallia approached Kira with a disk in her hand.

"The professor said to give you this; he said you would know what it was"

Kira sighed.

"Great more data analysis"

Suddenly the whole room shook and alarms began to blare outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Having just entered the colony in the 0 Gundam, Promise watched as a group of Zaft soldiers in their elite Red flight suits and combat gear swarmed the 3 transport trailers carrying the Earth Alliance Gundams. If her sensors were reading correctly, and they were, the Gundams were X207 Blitz, X102 Duel, and X103 Buster.

"Strike and Aegis must still be inside the factory. Veda, requesting orders on these 3"

With her mind linked directly to the Veda super computer she had her answer in seconds.

"I see, attack and cause as much damage as possible then move on to the factory and secure either Strike or Aegis for the Earth Forces to maintain power balance until full scale Interventions can begin. Orders understood, now commencing Conflict Intervention"

**A/N I know, I'm teasing you with its shortness. But as I said it's an into chapter. Next chapter will have combat and stolen Earth Alliance machines getting owned by 0 Gundam. Also will show Exia, Dynames, Virtue and Kyrios in next chapter**


End file.
